Sparks of the Heart
by JillianDunbar
Summary: "Liam, is that you?" I yelled, looking across the field. His helmet few off and I raced to hug him. " I can't believe you're here! When you said you were moving, I didn't think you'd come to Beacon Hills!" Good summary inside! Liam/OC (Best friends)
1. Muted pt 1

Chapter One

Hi! I hope you enjoy this story! I have been loving Liam Dunbar so I decided to try writing a story. The picture is of Brooke on the side. A little background: A while back, Brooke went to visit some family(was sent away for her own good) up near Davenport Prep. She and Liam met and became best friends. They stayed in contact and are VERY close. Okay so I'm going to skip the first two episodes and get right down to business.

I raced out of the gym doors, ready to prep the boys, Stiles and Scott, for their morning practice/tryouts.

"Of course you're still the team captain.You got your grades up just like Coach told you to, right?" I heard Stiles say.

" Yeah, I helped him. They better still be up." I said jokingly to Scott, trying to lighten the mood. I glanced around, spying someone who looked vaguely familiar. Shaking my head, I focused back on the problem at hand.

"We got bigger things to deal with anyway." Stiles said sparking my interest. "Did you tell Argent yet?" I looked expectantly at Scott.

" I texted him but he didn't get back to me."

"WHAT!" I screeched at the same time as Stiles said. "You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?"

" I didn't have the money to call France." Scott said frantically.

"Yeah, you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House." I sigh, looking away. It's been tough,Dad doesn't have enough money to pay.

" I had to get a side job and do tutoring." I said, looking down even more. Scott frowned and put a comforting hand on my shoulder and Stiles'.

"Another notice?"

"Yeah, this one said, "Final." Stiles whispered. Turning away, I looked back at the boys.

"I'm heading to the bleachers. Yell if you need me." They nodded their heads, obviously still in deep conversations. I focused my attention on the kids playing lacrosse on the field. An amazing goalie caught every single ball that was thrown. I slowly clapped, walking over. Hopefully it wasn't Greenburg, because I knew EVERYONE wanted him gone. The player pulled off his helmet and our eyes met. I gasped in disbelief.

"LIAM!" I called over. "Liam is that you?" I yelled across the last stretch of the field. His helmet flew off and I raced to hug him. " I Can't believe you're here! When you said you were moving, I didn't think you'd come to Beacon Hills.!" When I reached him, I jumped into his ready arms.

"I didn't realize you'd get so excited, plus I wanted to make it a surprise!" He answered happily.I jumped off of him and smiled.

" I'm so glad you're here, now onward!" I said as I jumped up on his back. He laughed and we messed around until Garrett coughed uncomfortably. We settled down and I blushed looking at Garrett. " Oops." I said at reached up to place a kiss on Liam's cheek before running off to my brother.I giggled on my way over and was met by strange looks from Scott and Stiles.

" Who is that kid?'" Stiles asked me.

" Liam Dunbar, my long distance best friend." I said, looking back and smiling when I saw Liam still watching me. The morning bell rang and I ran off to my first period class, Science.

This story is also on Wattpad and Quotev. Please review for another chapter


	2. Muted pt 2

Chapter 2-Muted part 2-Catching Up

I was walking to English, when a pair of hands covered my eyes. " Guess who?" the voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. Smirking slightly, I said,

" Zac Efron?" I laughed and pulled the hands off my eyes to reveal Liam.

"I'm shocked Brooke! Zac Efron over me!" He gestured to his body, which by the way was VERY fit. I just laughed and pulled him away. Seeing his schedule, I grabbed it to compare.

" YES! We have almost every class together." I crumpled the paper and pulled Liam into the open class. It still gives me the creeps seeing as it was the class Jennifer Blake captured my dad and tortured Lydia.

" So is Scott everything you dreamed of and more?" I questioned taking my seat and pulling him into the empty one beside me.

" Yeah, about that…" He paused and then blurted out. " Heinterrogatedmealongwithyourbrotherinthelockerroomandaskedmereallyweirdquestionsabouthemoonandshit… He also figure out, somehow, that I got kicked out." He looked down, as I fumed silently.

" He's SO getting an earful from me later!" I said and faced front for class. Instead of paying attention, I either plotted my brother and his best friends death or looked up at Liam. He looked so young and innocent when he was working. He was gorgeous and I was in so much trouble. This is some cliche romance story but, I was totally inlove with my best friend and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

After a stress filled first half of the day, I sat down at my usual lunch table, but not before slapping the two idiots on the back of their heads. I was met with oww and what the hells.

" Thats what you get for interrogating Liam, what the.. you know what I'm not going to question it." I sighed opening my lunch. " This is what I get for having one normal friend, you just have to find something Supernatural about him, don't you?" O saw Kira and Malia exchange glances.

" What spit in your cereal today Brooke?" Malia asked. I sighed for what feels like the thousandth time today. I understand that she's knew at being… well human but it's getting annoying to have to spell everything out. I love the girl and I think she's great and everything, but this is too much sometimes. Besides, I was always a fan of Stiles getting with Lydia.

" The boys, decided to ask stupid questions and almost blew a little secret of ours." I said looking right at the guilty boys.

" In our defense, he was totally super-human out their! And I couldn't just NOT question my little sister's boyfriend." Stiles said, slightly ashamed. " Who even gave you permission to have a boyfriend?"

" First of all, if you ever listened to me, you'd know that he's my BEST friend not BOYfriend and second of all, you are both stupid to think I'd hang with a were-something without you knowing. I met Liam forever ago when I went to visit Gran, remember?"

" Right!" Kira piped in, " I remember you disappear sometimes on the weekends and Stiles sent you away for a while after…" She trailed off and we all grew silent. Allison was still a very sore subject. She happened to be my best friend besides Liam and after her death I was a mess. Stiles was so concerned he sent me away for a while to my grandmothers house, but I mostly went to see Liam. I picked up my lunch and grabbed my bag.

" Well, this has been fun, but I'm going to go now." I quietly threw out my barely touched lunch while holding down tears. The sudden quiet erupted with 'No's' and 'Sit downs' but I was already gone heading to where I knew Liam was during lunch, the lacrosse field, practising for later t tryouts. As soon as he saw my face, he dropped his stuff and held me as I shook with tears. One word escaped my sobs, " Allison" and he held me tighter, knowing how her death affected me. We just sat him comforting and me clutching and rocked back and forth.

By the time my melt over was done, the day was almost over. I wiped at the last tears and stood up. " Thanks for the shoulder to cry on. I'm sorry I made you miss the rest of your classes."

" Anything for you." He said sincerely making my heart jump around crazily. I looked up into his eyes, glassy blue into ice blue. Unconsciously, we both leaned in only to get rudely interrupted by Garrett. For some reason I get a weird vibe from him, but I tolerate the lacrosse player because Liam seemed to take a liking to him.

" We're starting tryouts soon, you should get ready." Garrett said to Liam before looking at me strangely. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and reached up to kiss Liam's cheek before thinking better off it. I mean, we almost just kissed, it would be a little weird.

" Good luck." I whispered before climbing up the steps to the bleachers, making sure to leave spaces for Kira and Malia. They came soon after, Malia clutching a math book and Kira looking pale as a ghost. I just giggled and scooted over for them to sit. They looked up at the noise and nodded to me. After a couple seconds of silence I said, " Okay, what's up with you?" Kira looked at me at Malia followed up with,

" Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Kira looked behind her and pointed at herself.

" Me? Nothing." She said, obviously lying through her teeth.

" You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting" Malia countered before capping a random highlighter that had sat in her mouth previously. I laughed under my breathe. Stiles is really rubbing off on her.

" What's going on?" As much as I tell myself she would never be Allison, I couldn't help but become good friends with the young Kitsune.

" Scott and I sort of had this thing happen." She said but then took it back. " But it wasn't much of a thing."

" Let me guess, and you're starting to think it was never anything at all?" I asked pulling the pieces together. She nodded, coloring slightly covering her face. " What do you want it to be?" I asked, actually interested. I loved Allison and Scott together, but I felt that they were killing each other inside. Besides little Kitsune- wolf babies would be adorable.

" More." She answered confirming my suspicion that they had real chemistry. I smirked happily clapping.

" YAY! Little Kitsune-Wolf babies." We all laughed and watched the lacrosse practice. Stiles and surprisingly Scott were failing epically. But of course, Liam was shinning. I cheered him on clapping when ever he scored or did good. Malia and Kira shared a glance, smirks working there was onto each others faces.

" So," Malia questioned. " What's up with you and Liam. You two seemed pretty cozy before tryouts."

" Oh that, psh, that was nothing. Liam was just acting the part of a best friend. Just a best friend." I trailed off, sighing under my breathe.

" I might be new at this human stuff, but the chemistry is bursting from you guys." Malia pushed at the topic further. " There was that ALMOST kiss."

" Well let's put it in the words of Kira. I want more." I turned hoping they'd get I didn't want to talk about it. I looked at Scott and caught his eye. He was laughing and smirked up at me. I gave him the finger and focused back on the players. I heard Coach say for Scott and Stiles to grab the long sticks and play defense. I got ready for humiliation and was met with something completely different. They were actually playing good, Scott must of stepped up with his wolf powers. I cheered for them and then it was Liams turn. He twisted and turned and threw the ball in the goal. The first one to get past the boys. I cheered happily until Stiles yelled up,

" Root for your blood, sis!" I just laughed and said no. Then Malia just had to open her big mouth.

" That was luck!" Malia said, standing up. I tried gently then forcefully to pull her down but she wouldn't budge. " Not now Brooke." She just brushed me off.

" Malia, don't get involved!" I said right at the same time Stiles said it below. Like sister like brother.

" Do-over!"

" Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice."

" Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." I sighed dramatically.

" I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." I stood up, anticipation something bad was going to happen, and boy was I right. Scott dipped his shoulder and Liam flew right over. Gasping with sudden fear, I sprinted down to the injured boy. Coach blew the whistle and Scott and Stiles leaned over Liam. " Don't move! Don't touch him." Liam being the stubborn child he is tried to stand up.

" I'm okay, Coach. I'm alright." He said just as he put pressure on his leg. He screeched loudly. I sighed, again.

" I'm alright, I'm alright my ass." I mocked, supporting Liam on my side.

" I think it's my leg." He winced in pain.

" We better get him to the nurse." Scott and Stiles took his weight off of me and carried he basically inside. Scott looked guilty and I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look basically saying it wasn't his fault. Trying to lighten the mood, I said,

" I say Malia shouldn't be aloud to talk at lacrosse, whose with me?" I was met with silence except for Liam's whimpers. I sighed, iIt was going to be a long night.

Hi guys! I hope this will satisfy your appetite for Liam and Brooke. I have everything planned out and a couple in between chapters, too. I hope this was good for everyone! Comment/Vote/Like!


	3. Muted pt 3

Chapter 3-Muted Part 3-The Hospital

The entire way to the hospital, I apologize for the guys and the entire way to the hospital Liam said it was fine, but it wasn't.

"It's not fine Liam! You could have been hurt worse than this." I said with a slight glare towards Scott. He just looked away guiltily. I sighed. " But its not anyones fault, it could have happened to anyone." Loam looked at me triumphantly because he thought he won the argument. " But going against two juniors by youself is stupid." I laughed and hit his good leg as glared at me playfully.

" Okay, please stop, I'm gagging on the cuteness." Stiles fake gagged and smiled at me in the mirror but glared slightly at Liam. I just giggled some more. When we got to the hospital, the boys helped Liam out of the car, into the hospital, and into a wheelchair.

" Uh, hi Mom." Scott said scratching the back of his neck nervously. She gave him the ' _I'm not even going to ask_' look and started to wheel Liam away. I stared as they went and then turned to Scott and Stiles as they turned a corner.

" I gotta get going." Stiles said hugging me in the process. " I promised Malia I'd help her study." I smirked and casually said:

" Sure, studying. Let me tell you when you 'study' make sure to keep it down. The walls aren't as soundproof as you think." Stiles sputtered thinking of something to say but stopped, there was no way he could win this argument. I just laughed and hugged him once more.

" Sure," Scott said. " I want to check on him anyway."

" Me too." I said turning down the hallway. " And Scott, I don't blame you." With those last words, I walked towards where his room was. I almost walked into the room when I heard voices from within the room. I stopped, snooping alittle but also not wanting to interrupt. Mostly snooping though. I hear a groan and sigh and know it's Liam.

" Okay, just," another sigh, " It's broken, isn't it?" I felt for him, being captain his school's lacrosse team has been a goal of Liam's for a while.

" It's definitely going to need an X-Ray." I recognized it as Dr. Dunbar, Liam's step-dad.

" It's broken and it's my fault." Another sigh. Wow, me and Liam are almost even with sighs today.

" You want to tell me what happened?"

" I went up against two juniors. One of them was the team captain." Oh Liam, I leaned up on the wall and sighed. God I need to stop doing that.

" Remember what we always say?" I laughed under my breathe getting ready.

" Play smart, not hard." I said along with Liam.

" Are you mad at me?"

" No of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-Ray before we panic. And trust me, I have more reason to panic than you." I giggled along with Dr. Dunbar. " But, it's not over yet, wait for the X-ray." I then made my presents known by knocking on the open door. Both of the Dunbar men smiled when they saw me, but of course Liam's smile was brighter. " It's always nice to see a friendly face." Dr. Dunbar said and I smiled.

" It's nice to see you again, sir." We all laughed at my politeness and Dr. Dunbar gave one last smile before leaving. I sat next to Liam and squeezed his hand. " EVerythings going to be fine. Now you have more time with me." I joked and Liam looked at me cracking a fake smile. " Oh Liam!" I reached over and gave him a big hug and ended up lying beside him.

" I'm so glad you're here, Brooke." Liam whispered and we suddenly got quiet.

" Me too Li, me too." I said quietly and turned to face him. We both stared into each others eyes until we were interrupted by a loud growl. I stiffened and got up. " Li stay-"I turned and saw him next to me. Grumbling about how he was an idiot I walked out into the empty hallway only to be met by a pair of glowing white eyes. I screeched trying to run quickly and shut the door. I was thrown and knocked into the opposite wall. Pain shot through my head and leg. I saw blood and wanted to pass out. I looked hopefully for Liam but saw no sign. Just a blood trail. I followed it as fast as I could, worrying about Liam the entire time. By the time I limped up to the roof, I could hear screams of pain and saw a body. " Oh my God." I saw it wasn't Liam and relaxed slightly. I turned and saw a strange looking man and saw him put his finger in a shush motion over his mouth. Except there was no mouth. I cringed and the turned sharply looking for Liam. I saw his sitting holding his bleeding arm with Scott looking on. Putting the clues together, I said " Tell me you didn't Scott. Tell me you didn't-" He turned and looked sorrowful. "LIAM!" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I knelt down beside him, ripping my shirt up to the end of my bra and held it against his arm. He flinched but stayed still as I wrapped it around the bite. I leaned and pulled his shaking body into a hug. " It;s gonna be okay Li, it's gonna be okay." All he did was whimpered.

I hope everyone likes this and comment for the next chapter/ what you liked about the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The three of us, two idiots and a very sorry girl, sat on Scott's bed clueless on what to do. After Scott had bitten Liam we took him to Scott's house and called Stiles.

"Like I said I told my dad everything I could." Stiles finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asked, the nervousness in his voice concerning me, shouldn't he be the strong leader we need now?

"You barely told me about Liam." I decided to pipe in then,

"Well you know I-"

"Oh shut up Brooke, we don't need your puppy dog love story about Liam that you're finally telli-" Stiles was cut off by my hand meeting his head. He cringed at the contact, it was a pretty decent hit. "Ow what the hell Brooke!" I just smirked, served him right for not letting me finish my sentence. " Whatever, what did you do with him anyway?" Scott looked a little guilty as the words left Stiles' mouth.

"He's upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Lying down." At that I had to muffle a laugh, sitting in a tub is what you call lying down? A small grin lit up my face for a second before I returned it to my stony glare at the boys, a tub? Really?

While I was off in la la land, the boys had finished talking about what I assume was Scott filling Stiles in a the details.

"Your plans suck."

"I know." I muttered a quick jab at Scott from the other room, apparently they didn't want me to be in the same room as Liam, something about him being set off by my presence. Whatever that meant. Even from Scott's room, I could hear to tearing of duck tape from skin, making me cringe slightly. The poor boy was taken hostage by a man eating teenager then bitten by one trying to save him and now he was duck taped up, they couldn't have at least tied him up with something less, I don't know sticky.

After a half an hour of waiting and staring aimlessly around the room I hear a scuffle. Confusion made its way onto my face as I looked out the doorway just in time to see the boys tackle Liam down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" I quickly jumped after them, feet barely touching the steps to make sure everyone was okay.

"Leg! I got him! I got him, I got him! I got him!" I looked over at the boy and sighed. After seeing that no one had Liam, they looked at the open door. The figure of Liam getting smaller and smaller as he ran further down the street. Scott sighed.

"Your plan sucked too."

The next morning I was woken by Stiles who needed help with Malia's chains.

"I hate full moons." Malia sat at the edge of Stiles' bed next to him as I hoarded the middle. I gave a small, annoyed sigh.

"We all hate things but we can't do anything about it! You gotta deal with it-" I was cut of by my lack of oxygen as Stiles rammed his hand into my chest. I choked in air as he gave me a glare. "What the hell Stiles!"

"As I was going to say before she rudely interrupted," Stiles said with a glare thrown my way. So I didn't like Malia, big deal. " It's going to get easier, I promise."

"It better, because this isn't going to hold much longer." Malia pulled at the weakened chains and they groaned in protest.

"Well, then let's try and make tonight the last time we have to use these. Besides, we might need them for Liam." My sour face created an even bigger frown if that was possible at the mention of Liam. Liam who was bitten last night by Scott. I tugged at my hair, a habit when I got upset.

"You guys sure he's gonna turn into a werewolf?"

"Yes!" I said as Stiles said,

"We're not even sure if he's gonna live." I frowned at this, sitting up from my place on the bed. "Is that too tight?" Stiles asked as our father walked through the door.

"Hey, um…" He got flustered and I smirked.

"That's..This is not what you think at all."

"I don't even want to know." And with that he exited the room, leaving an amused girl, confused girl, and a very flustered boy.

"There's nothing to know, 'cause I.." But the Sheriff had already left the house. I choked back a laugh but the amusement was evident on my face. Stiles turned to me,

"One word and you can walk to school." I dropped the smile and quickly left, no way was I going to have to walk or worse ride with Scott and get helmet hair. As I left I could hear Malia complain about not understanding.

"I liked it better when you were obsessed with Lydia." I muttered before grabbing my bag, thank god he didn't have wolf senses or my lovely hair would be ruined.

Since all of my friends were Juniors, that left me stranded when we arrived at school. No one talked to me last year, I kept to myself and my supernatural problems. However God decided to grant me luck today as I saw the only person who generally liked me. Mason. Unfortunately Garrett was right by his side.

"I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason, there's gotta be something going on." I heard him complain.

"Dude, you're a freshmen." I said announcing my presence. Mason gave me a smile and continued for me.

"We just got off the school bus, it's not like we're hitting the clubs till 1 am." I smirked at the unhappy blonde boy before turning to look around as the group of friends made plans without me seeing as we never talked.

"Hey, um Brooke," Violet said gaining my attention, "wanna join us for movie night at my place? Garrett said you were friends with Liam so you should come." For a second I gasped at her, someone actually wants to hang out with me and not talk werewolves or Kanimas.

"That sounds great!" I said smiling.

"Cool I'll have Liam text you the details later." With a wave of a hand and a grin Violet and Garrett walked away. Me and Mason glanced at each other again then smiled.

"Good to see you Mase."

"You too Brooke." We starting making small talk to pass the time when a figure ran up. A very sweaty figure.

"Hey. Liam. Why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked, curious on why his friend was running to school.

"I ran." Was his simple answer.

"3 miles?" Mason question, now I was curious.

"Yeah, I just started running."

"Well I guess your legs okay. What happened to your arm?" That shook me to my senses, the bite. Liam started to breathe heavily and squirmed like he was uncomfortable.

"Li are you okay?"

" I-I'll talk to you late. I gotta get to class." He ran off to the school, putting full weight on his foot and looking healthy.

"Well that was weird." Mason said with a small bark of a laugh.

"Yeah, weird."

By the time I finished two classes, I was pulled out of my wondrous learning experience. They group was around the buses and talking about Liam. I was met with one angry werecoyote.

"I'm not sharing my basement."

"Actually it's my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia replied, Lydia 1, Malia 0. As usual, Stiles came to her defense.

"All right, she's still learning."

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for 's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott said, making a plan, at least he tried to help the situation. Of course Kira had to bring in reality to the plan.

"But how do we get him to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in a lake." I angrily hit his shoulder. Malia agreed with an 'I'm in'.

"Like hell we will!" I yelled at them. Liam was my friend, I would try at everything to help him.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia said, "we tell him there's a party and invite him.

"So you're gonna ask out a freshmen?" Stiles said with a laugh.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But we do have our own little freshmen here, don't we." I started sputtered excuses but it was no use, Lydia had already grabbed me and dragged me towards school.

"Have fun little sis!" Stiles yelled to me, obviously getting extreme satisfaction from this. I flipped him the bird and stopped resisting, after all Lydia would force me to this no matter how hard I tried to refuse it.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Lydia, pulling at my skirt she had hiked up very, very high. She gave me a small smile.

"You look fine, Liam will love it." Her smile then turned to a smirk. "What's up with you guys anyway." A blush worked its way to my cheeks, burning them. Saved by the bell, students swarmed the halls and Liam and Mason were by their lockers.

"Well gotta go!" She shook her head and gave me a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em tiger." I quickly hugged her then descended the steps. In heels, very high heels that barely fit. Lydia had lent them to me, saying they make me look "hotter." Slowly I made my way down and had Liams full attention. Mouth opened in a gasp, he stared at me. Not at the other girls in the hall, but at me. The familiar feeling of a blush coated my cheeks once again as I got closer to him. Then with Stilinski grace, I tripped on the last step and tumbled to the floor. Liam quickly ran over to help me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident on his features. Attractive features might I add. I stared at his bright blue eyes and would have continued if he didn't speak again. "Brooke?"

"Oh yeah um sorry…" I trailed off glancing away blushing beet red again. I looked back up and saw he was still staring at me. With a regretful internal sigh I said, "wanna go to a party with me?"The three of us, two idiots and a very sorry girl, sat on Scott's bed clueless on what to do. After Scott had bitten Liam we took him to Scott's house and called Stiles.

"Like I said I told my dad everything I could." Stiles finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asked, the nervousness in his voice concerning me, shouldn't he be the strong leader we need now?

"You barely told me about Liam." I decided to pipe in then,

"Well you know I-"

"Oh shut up Brooke, we don't need your puppy dog love story about Liam that you're finally telli-" Stiles was cut off by my hand meeting his head. He cringed at the contact, it was a pretty decent hit. "Ow what the hell Brooke!" I just smirked, served him right for not letting me finish my sentence. " Whatever, what did you do with him anyway?" Scott looked a little guilty as the words left Stiles' mouth.

"He's upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Lying down." At that I had to muffle a laugh, sitting in a tub is what you call lying down? A small grin lit up my face for a second before I returned it to my stony glare at the boys, a tub? Really?

While I was off in la la land, the boys had finished talking about what I assume was Scott filling Stiles in a the details.

"Your plans suck."

"I know." I muttered a quick jab at Scott from the other room, apparently they didn't want me to be in the same room as Liam, something about him being set off by my presence. Whatever that meant. Even from Scott's room, I could hear to tearing of duck tape from skin, making me cringe slightly. The poor boy was taken hostage by a man eating teenager then bitten by one trying to save him and now he was duck taped up, they couldn't have at least tied him up with something less, I don't know sticky.

After a half an hour of waiting and staring aimlessly around the room I hear a scuffle. Confusion made its way onto my face as I looked out the doorway just in time to see the boys tackle Liam down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" I quickly jumped after them, feet barely touching the steps to make sure everyone was okay.

"Leg! I got him! I got him, I got him! I got him!" I looked over at the boy and sighed. After seeing that no one had Liam, they looked at the open door. The figure of Liam getting smaller and smaller as he ran further down the street. Scott sighed.

"Your plan sucked too."

The next morning I was woken by Stiles who needed help with Malia's chains.

"I hate full moons." Malia sat at the edge of Stiles' bed next to him as I hoarded the middle. I gave a small, annoyed sigh.

"We all hate things but we can't do anything about it! You gotta deal with it-" I was cut of by my lack of oxygen as Stiles rammed his hand into my chest. I choked in air as he gave me a glare. "What the hell Stiles!"

"As I was going to say before she rudely interrupted," Stiles said with a glare thrown my way. So I didn't like Malia, big deal. " It's going to get easier, I promise."

"It better, because this isn't going to hold much longer." Malia pulled at the weakened chains and they groaned in protest.

"Well, then let's try and make tonight the last time we have to use these. Besides, we might need them for Liam." My sour face created an even bigger frown if that was possible at the mention of Liam. Liam who was bitten last night by Scott. I tugged at my hair, a habit when I got upset.

"You guys sure he's gonna turn into a werewolf?"

"Yes!" I said as Stiles said,

"We're not even sure if he's gonna live." I frowned at this, sitting up from my place on the bed. "Is that too tight?" Stiles asked as our father walked through the door.

"Hey, um…" He got flustered and I smirked.

"That's..This is not what you think at all."

"I don't even want to know." And with that he exited the room, leaving an amused girl, confused girl, and a very flustered boy.

"There's nothing to know, 'cause I.." But the Sheriff had already left the house. I choked back a laugh but the amusement was evident on my face. Stiles turned to me,

"One word and you can walk to school." I dropped the smile and quickly left, no way was I going to have to walk or worse ride with Scott and get helmet hair. As I left I could hear Malia complain about not understanding.

"I liked it better when you were obsessed with Lydia." I muttered before grabbing my bag, thank god he didn't have wolf senses or my lovely hair would be ruined.

Since all of my friends were Juniors, that left me stranded when we arrived at school. No one talked to me last year, I kept to myself and my supernatural problems. However God decided to grant me luck today as I saw the only person who generally liked me. Mason. Unfortunately Garrett was right by his side.

"I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason, there's gotta be something going on." I heard him complain.

"Dude, you're a freshmen." I said announcing my presence. Mason gave me a smile and continued for me.

"We just got off the school bus, it's not like we're hitting the clubs till 1 am." I smirked at the unhappy blonde boy before turning to look around as the group of friends made plans without me seeing as we never talked.

"Hey, um Brooke," Violet said gaining my attention, "wanna join us for movie night at my place? Garrett said you were friends with Liam so you should come." For a second I gasped at her, someone actually wants to hang out with me and not talk werewolves or Kanimas.

"That sounds great!" I said smiling.

"Cool I'll have Liam text you the details later." With a wave of a hand and a grin Violet and Garrett walked away. Me and Mason glanced at each other again then smiled.

"Good to see you Mase."

"You too Brooke." We starting making small talk to pass the time when a figure ran up. A very sweaty figure.

"Hey. Liam. Why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked, curious on why his friend was running to school.

"I ran." Was his simple answer.

"3 miles?" Mason question, now I was curious.

"Yeah, I just started running."

"Well I guess your legs okay. What happened to your arm?" That shook me to my senses, the bite. Liam started to breathe heavily and squirmed like he was uncomfortable.

"Li are you okay?"

" I-I'll talk to you late. I gotta get to class." He ran off to the school, putting full weight on his foot and looking healthy.

"Well that was weird." Mason said with a small bark of a laugh.

"Yeah, weird."

By the time I finished two classes, I was pulled out of my wondrous learning experience. They group was around the buses and talking about Liam. I was met with one angry werecoyote.

"I'm not sharing my basement."

"Actually it's my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia replied, Lydia 1, Malia 0. As usual, Stiles came to her defense.

"All right, she's still learning."

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for 's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott said, making a plan, at least he tried to help the situation. Of course Kira had to bring in reality to the plan.

"But how do we get him to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in a lake." I angrily hit his shoulder. Malia agreed with an 'I'm in'.

"Like hell we will!" I yelled at them. Liam was my friend, I would try at everything to help him.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia said, "we tell him there's a party and invite him.

"So you're gonna ask out a freshmen?" Stiles said with a laugh.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But we do have our own little freshmen here, don't we." I started sputtered excuses but it was no use, Lydia had already grabbed me and dragged me towards school.

"Have fun little sis!" Stiles yelled to me, obviously getting extreme satisfaction from this. I flipped him the bird and stopped resisting, after all Lydia would force me to this no matter how hard I tried to refuse it.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Lydia, pulling at my skirt she had hiked up very, very high. She gave me a small smile.

"You look fine, Liam will love it." Her smile then turned to a smirk. "What's up with you guys anyway." A blush worked its way to my cheeks, burning them. Saved by the bell, students swarmed the halls and Liam and Mason were by their lockers.

"Well gotta go!" She shook her head and gave me a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em tiger." I quickly hugged her then descended the steps. In heels, very high heels that barely fit. Lydia had lent them to me, saying they make me look "hotter." Slowly I made my way down and had Liams full attention. Mouth opened in a gasp, he stared at me. Not at the other girls in the hall, but at me. The familiar feeling of a blush coated my cheeks once again as I got closer to him. Then with Stilinski grace, I tripped on the last step and tumbled to the floor. Liam quickly ran over to help me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident on his features. Attractive features might I add. I stared at his bright blue eyes and would have continued if he didn't speak again. "Brooke?"

"Oh yeah um sorry…" I trailed off glancing away blushing beet red again. I looked back up and saw he was still staring at me. With a regretful internal sigh I said, "wanna go to a party with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

The three of us, two idiots and a very sorry girl, sat on Scott's bed clueless on what to do. After Scott had bitten Liam we took him to Scott's house and called Stiles.

"Like I said I told my dad everything I could." Stiles finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asked, the nervousness in his voice concerning me, shouldn't he be the strong leader we need now?

"You barely told me about Liam." I decided to pipe in then,

"Well you know I-"

"Oh shut up Brooke, we don't need your puppy dog love story about Liam that you're finally telli-" Stiles was cut off by my hand meeting his head. He cringed at the contact, it was a pretty decent hit. "Ow what the hell Brooke!" I just smirked, served him right for not letting me finish my sentence. " Whatever, what did you do with him anyway?" Scott looked a little guilty as the words left Stiles' mouth.

"He's upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Lying down." At that I had to muffle a laugh, sitting in a tub is what you call lying down? A small grin lit up my face for a second before I returned it to my stony glare at the boys, a tub? Really?

While I was off in la la land, the boys had finished talking about what I assume was Scott filling Stiles in a the details.

"Your plans suck."

"I know." I muttered a quick jab at Scott from the other room, apparently they didn't want me to be in the same room as Liam, something about him being set off by my presence. Whatever that meant. Even from Scott's room, I could hear to tearing of duck tape from skin, making me cringe slightly. The poor boy was taken hostage by a man eating teenager then bitten by one trying to save him and now he was duck taped up, they couldn't have at least tied him up with something less, I don't know sticky.

After a half an hour of waiting and staring aimlessly around the room I hear a scuffle. Confusion made its way onto my face as I looked out the doorway just in time to see the boys tackle Liam down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" I quickly jumped after them, feet barely touching the steps to make sure everyone was okay.

"Leg! I got him! I got him, I got him! I got him!" I looked over at the boy and sighed. After seeing that no one had Liam, they looked at the open door. The figure of Liam getting smaller and smaller as he ran further down the street. Scott sighed.

"Your plan sucked too."

The next morning I was woken by Stiles who needed help with Malia's chains.

"I hate full moons." Malia sat at the edge of Stiles' bed next to him as I hoarded the middle. I gave a small, annoyed sigh.

"We all hate things but we can't do anything about it! You gotta deal with it-" I was cut of by my lack of oxygen as Stiles rammed his hand into my chest. I choked in air as he gave me a glare. "What the hell Stiles!"

"As I was going to say before she rudely interrupted," Stiles said with a glare thrown my way. So I didn't like Malia, big deal. " It's going to get easier, I promise."

"It better, because this isn't going to hold much longer." Malia pulled at the weakened chains and they groaned in protest.

"Well, then let's try and make tonight the last time we have to use these. Besides, we might need them for Liam." My sour face created an even bigger frown if that was possible at the mention of Liam. Liam who was bitten last night by Scott. I tugged at my hair, a habit when I got upset.

"You guys sure he's gonna turn into a werewolf?"

"Yes!" I said as Stiles said,

"We're not even sure if he's gonna live." I frowned at this, sitting up from my place on the bed. "Is that too tight?" Stiles asked as our father walked through the door.

"Hey, um…" He got flustered and I smirked.

"That's..This is not what you think at all."

"I don't even want to know." And with that he exited the room, leaving an amused girl, confused girl, and a very flustered boy.

"There's nothing to know, 'cause I.." But the Sheriff had already left the house. I choked back a laugh but the amusement was evident on my face. Stiles turned to me,

"One word and you can walk to school." I dropped the smile and quickly left, no way was I going to have to walk or worse ride with Scott and get helmet hair. As I left I could hear Malia complain about not understanding.

"I liked it better when you were obsessed with Lydia." I muttered before grabbing my bag, thank god he didn't have wolf senses or my lovely hair would be ruined.

Since all of my friends were Juniors, that left me stranded when we arrived at school. No one talked to me last year, I kept to myself and my supernatural problems. However God decided to grant me luck today as I saw the only person who generally liked me. Mason. Unfortunately Garrett was right by his side.

"I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason, there's gotta be something going on." I heard him complain.

"Dude, you're a freshmen." I said announcing my presence. Mason gave me a smile and continued for me.

"We just got off the school bus, it's not like we're hitting the clubs till 1 am." I smirked at the unhappy blonde boy before turning to look around as the group of friends made plans without me seeing as we never talked.

"Hey, um Brooke," Violet said gaining my attention, "wanna join us for movie night at my place? Garrett said you were friends with Liam so you should come." For a second I gasped at her, someone actually wants to hang out with me and not talk werewolves or Kanimas.

"That sounds great!" I said smiling.

"Cool I'll have Liam text you the details later." With a wave of a hand and a grin Violet and Garrett walked away. Me and Mason glanced at each other again then smiled.

"Good to see you Mase."

"You too Brooke." We starting making small talk to pass the time when a figure ran up. A very sweaty figure.

"Hey. Liam. Why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked, curious on why his friend was running to school.

"I ran." Was his simple answer.

"3 miles?" Mason question, now I was curious.

"Yeah, I just started running."

"Well I guess your legs okay. What happened to your arm?" That shook me to my senses, the bite. Liam started to breathe heavily and squirmed like he was uncomfortable.

"Li are you okay?"

" I-I'll talk to you late. I gotta get to class." He ran off to the school, putting full weight on his foot and looking healthy.

"Well that was weird." Mason said with a small bark of a laugh.

"Yeah, weird."

By the time I finished two classes, I was pulled out of my wondrous learning experience. They group was around the buses and talking about Liam. I was met with one angry werecoyote.

"I'm not sharing my basement."

"Actually it's my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia replied, Lydia 1, Malia 0. As usual, Stiles came to her defense.

"All right, she's still learning."

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for 's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott said, making a plan, at least he tried to help the situation. Of course Kira had to bring in reality to the plan.

"But how do we get him to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in a lake." I angrily hit his shoulder. Malia agreed with an 'I'm in'.

"Like hell we will!" I yelled at them. Liam was my friend, I would try at everything to help him.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia said, "we tell him there's a party and invite him.

"So you're gonna ask out a freshmen?" Stiles said with a laugh.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But we do have our own little freshmen here, don't we." I started sputtered excuses but it was no use, Lydia had already grabbed me and dragged me towards school.

"Have fun little sis!" Stiles yelled to me, obviously getting extreme satisfaction from this. I flipped him the bird and stopped resisting, after all Lydia would force me to this no matter how hard I tried to refuse it.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Lydia, pulling at my skirt she had hiked up very, very high. She gave me a small smile.

"You look fine, Liam will love it." Her smile then turned to a smirk. "What's up with you guys anyway." A blush worked its way to my cheeks, burning them. Saved by the bell, students swarmed the halls and Liam and Mason were by their lockers.

"Well gotta go!" She shook her head and gave me a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em tiger." I quickly hugged her then descended the steps. In heels, very high heels that barely fit. Lydia had lent them to me, saying they make me look "hotter." Slowly I made my way down and had Liams full attention. Mouth opened in a gasp, he stared at me. Not at the other girls in the hall, but at me. The familiar feeling of a blush coated my cheeks once again as I got closer to him. Then with Stilinski grace, I tripped on the last step and tumbled to the floor. Liam quickly ran over to help me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident on his features. Attractive features might I add. I stared at his bright blue eyes and would have continued if he didn't speak again. "Brooke?"

"Oh yeah um sorry…" I trailed off glancing away blushing beet red again. I looked back up and saw he was still staring at me. With a regretful internal sigh I said, "wanna go to a party with me?"The three of us, two idiots and a very sorry girl, sat on Scott's bed clueless on what to do. After Scott had bitten Liam we took him to Scott's house and called Stiles.

"Like I said I told my dad everything I could." Stiles finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asked, the nervousness in his voice concerning me, shouldn't he be the strong leader we need now?

"You barely told me about Liam." I decided to pipe in then,

"Well you know I-"

"Oh shut up Brooke, we don't need your puppy dog love story about Liam that you're finally telli-" Stiles was cut off by my hand meeting his head. He cringed at the contact, it was a pretty decent hit. "Ow what the hell Brooke!" I just smirked, served him right for not letting me finish my sentence. " Whatever, what did you do with him anyway?" Scott looked a little guilty as the words left Stiles' mouth.

"He's upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Lying down." At that I had to muffle a laugh, sitting in a tub is what you call lying down? A small grin lit up my face for a second before I returned it to my stony glare at the boys, a tub? Really?

While I was off in la la land, the boys had finished talking about what I assume was Scott filling Stiles in a the details.

"Your plans suck."

"I know." I muttered a quick jab at Scott from the other room, apparently they didn't want me to be in the same room as Liam, something about him being set off by my presence. Whatever that meant. Even from Scott's room, I could hear to tearing of duck tape from skin, making me cringe slightly. The poor boy was taken hostage by a man eating teenager then bitten by one trying to save him and now he was duck taped up, they couldn't have at least tied him up with something less, I don't know sticky.

After a half an hour of waiting and staring aimlessly around the room I hear a scuffle. Confusion made its way onto my face as I looked out the doorway just in time to see the boys tackle Liam down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" I quickly jumped after them, feet barely touching the steps to make sure everyone was okay.

"Leg! I got him! I got him, I got him! I got him!" I looked over at the boy and sighed. After seeing that no one had Liam, they looked at the open door. The figure of Liam getting smaller and smaller as he ran further down the street. Scott sighed.

"Your plan sucked too."

The next morning I was woken by Stiles who needed help with Malia's chains.

"I hate full moons." Malia sat at the edge of Stiles' bed next to him as I hoarded the middle. I gave a small, annoyed sigh.

"We all hate things but we can't do anything about it! You gotta deal with it-" I was cut of by my lack of oxygen as Stiles rammed his hand into my chest. I choked in air as he gave me a glare. "What the hell Stiles!"

"As I was going to say before she rudely interrupted," Stiles said with a glare thrown my way. So I didn't like Malia, big deal. " It's going to get easier, I promise."

"It better, because this isn't going to hold much longer." Malia pulled at the weakened chains and they groaned in protest.

"Well, then let's try and make tonight the last time we have to use these. Besides, we might need them for Liam." My sour face created an even bigger frown if that was possible at the mention of Liam. Liam who was bitten last night by Scott. I tugged at my hair, a habit when I got upset.

"You guys sure he's gonna turn into a werewolf?"

"Yes!" I said as Stiles said,

"We're not even sure if he's gonna live." I frowned at this, sitting up from my place on the bed. "Is that too tight?" Stiles asked as our father walked through the door.

"Hey, um…" He got flustered and I smirked.

"That's..This is not what you think at all."

"I don't even want to know." And with that he exited the room, leaving an amused girl, confused girl, and a very flustered boy.

"There's nothing to know, 'cause I.." But the Sheriff had already left the house. I choked back a laugh but the amusement was evident on my face. Stiles turned to me,

"One word and you can walk to school." I dropped the smile and quickly left, no way was I going to have to walk or worse ride with Scott and get helmet hair. As I left I could hear Malia complain about not understanding.

"I liked it better when you were obsessed with Lydia." I muttered before grabbing my bag, thank god he didn't have wolf senses or my lovely hair would be ruined.

Since all of my friends were Juniors, that left me stranded when we arrived at school. No one talked to me last year, I kept to myself and my supernatural problems. However God decided to grant me luck today as I saw the only person who generally liked me. Mason. Unfortunately Garrett was right by his side.

"I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason, there's gotta be something going on." I heard him complain.

"Dude, you're a freshmen." I said announcing my presence. Mason gave me a smile and continued for me.

"We just got off the school bus, it's not like we're hitting the clubs till 1 am." I smirked at the unhappy blonde boy before turning to look around as the group of friends made plans without me seeing as we never talked.

"Hey, um Brooke," Violet said gaining my attention, "wanna join us for movie night at my place? Garrett said you were friends with Liam so you should come." For a second I gasped at her, someone actually wants to hang out with me and not talk werewolves or Kanimas.

"That sounds great!" I said smiling.

"Cool I'll have Liam text you the details later." With a wave of a hand and a grin Violet and Garrett walked away. Me and Mason glanced at each other again then smiled.

"Good to see you Mase."

"You too Brooke." We starting making small talk to pass the time when a figure ran up. A very sweaty figure.

"Hey. Liam. Why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked, curious on why his friend was running to school.

"I ran." Was his simple answer.

"3 miles?" Mason question, now I was curious.

"Yeah, I just started running."

"Well I guess your legs okay. What happened to your arm?" That shook me to my senses, the bite. Liam started to breathe heavily and squirmed like he was uncomfortable.

"Li are you okay?"

" I-I'll talk to you late. I gotta get to class." He ran off to the school, putting full weight on his foot and looking healthy.

"Well that was weird." Mason said with a small bark of a laugh.

"Yeah, weird."

By the time I finished two classes, I was pulled out of my wondrous learning experience. They group was around the buses and talking about Liam. I was met with one angry werecoyote.

"I'm not sharing my basement."

"Actually it's my basement and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia replied, Lydia 1, Malia 0. As usual, Stiles came to her defense.

"All right, she's still learning."

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for 's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott said, making a plan, at least he tried to help the situation. Of course Kira had to bring in reality to the plan.

"But how do we get him to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in a lake." I angrily hit his shoulder. Malia agreed with an 'I'm in'.

"Like hell we will!" I yelled at them. Liam was my friend, I would try at everything to help him.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia said, "we tell him there's a party and invite him.

"So you're gonna ask out a freshmen?" Stiles said with a laugh.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But we do have our own little freshmen here, don't we." I started sputtered excuses but it was no use, Lydia had already grabbed me and dragged me towards school.

"Have fun little sis!" Stiles yelled to me, obviously getting extreme satisfaction from this. I flipped him the bird and stopped resisting, after all Lydia would force me to this no matter how hard I tried to refuse it.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Lydia, pulling at my skirt she had hiked up very, very high. She gave me a small smile.

"You look fine, Liam will love it." Her smile then turned to a smirk. "What's up with you guys anyway." A blush worked its way to my cheeks, burning them. Saved by the bell, students swarmed the halls and Liam and Mason were by their lockers.

"Well gotta go!" She shook her head and gave me a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em tiger." I quickly hugged her then descended the steps. In heels, very high heels that barely fit. Lydia had lent them to me, saying they make me look "hotter." Slowly I made my way down and had Liams full attention. Mouth opened in a gasp, he stared at me. Not at the other girls in the hall, but at me. The familiar feeling of a blush coated my cheeks once again as I got closer to him. Then with Stilinski grace, I tripped on the last step and tumbled to the floor. Liam quickly ran over to help me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident on his features. Attractive features might I add. I stared at his bright blue eyes and would have continued if he didn't speak again. "Brooke?"

"Oh yeah um sorry…" I trailed off glancing away blushing beet red again. I looked back up and saw he was still staring at me. With a regretful internal sigh I said, "wanna go to a party with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

I picked Liam up around 7, Kira driving since we were both only freshmen. He seemed on edge, the moon was getting to him.

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked me, turning his bright blue eyes to me.

"It's ah, Lydia Martin's lake house. Well actually, it's her grandmother's lake house. But she's dead, so it's okay. I mean it's not okay that she's dead-" Kira tried to answer but I interrupted to stop her further embarrassment.

"It really doesn't matter where it is, just that we have fun, right?" I said looking slyly at Liam, batting my eyelashes for effect. A barely noticeable blush tinted his cheeks before he cleared his throat and nodded. A few minutes later, he was shifting anxiously.

"Can you turn the music down?" He muttered to Kira. The music was on the lowest dial. I shared a look with Kira, his senses were going into overdrive.

"You want, me to turn the music up?" Kira then asked Liam. He ignored her as a buzz erupted from his phone.

"Who'd you say was coming to this party?" Liam asked, still looking at his phone.

"Um everyone?" I said, looking again at Kira for help.

"Yeah... everyone."

When we arrived at the house, there were no cars in the front raising suspicion from Liam.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're here. It's a small party,"

"You said everyone was coming." I nervously laughed, not knowing how to explain and get him in the house. Thankfully Kira saved me...sort of.

"They are. They're late. And we're early. So we better hurry. Yay! Party." We quickly pushed Liam to the house, a guilty frown working it's way to my face. I turned to him before we opened the door.

"I'm so sorry Liam," He looked at me confused before he saw what was behind the door.

"What the hell is this?" Scott,Stiles,Malia,and Lydia were lined up ready to face him.

"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." I silently scoffed, Stiles is so dramatic.

"And we're the only ones that can help." I take that back, Scott's the dramatic one of the duo. Seeing Liam slowly starting to seethe with anger, I took a step back. I've seen my fair share of wolves of a full moon and a newbie is something I hated. The group explained quickly to Liam what they were and tried to get him to understand what he was. He started pointing to them, connecting who was what.

"Werewolf? Werecoyote. Banshee. Fox?"

"Kitsune. But fox works." Kira quickly corrected, in effort to complete to quick history lesson. Liam then turned to Stiles.

"What are you?"

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." I tensed slightly at the mention of the Nogitsune. I thought that I had lost my brother forever, a thought I hate to even imagine again.

"What are you now?"

"Better..um.." He looked back towards me, a small frown on his face.

"How 'bout you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing, just human." Liam nodded and then turned his attention chains.

"Are those for me?"

"No they're for me." Malia flashed her eyes cockily making me frown, I wasn't her biggest fan and this cockiness was a joke.

"How did you do that?" Liam said to her, obviously taking interest at her "trick." Scott then piped in.

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon.

"The moon's already out." Liam said, obviously not buying into what the supernaturals were saying.

"You're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott said, taking a step to his new beta.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out this door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God I'm gonna-" He broke off into a scream, urging me closer to help. Stiles tried pull me back but I slipped through his grasp.

"Li, listen to me it's gonna be oka-" I was cut off by another small screech.

"What's wrong? Liam?" Scott questioned the flailing boy.

"You don't hear that?" He finally said. Lydia looked out to flashing lights and cars pulling up the driveway.

"Did you tell someone about this?" I slapped my forehead, he had asked in the car who was coming, I practically dragged us all into this.

"My friend Mason. You said it was a party." Laughter and shouts erupted from outside.

"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked. Kira turned her attention to the window along with me.

"Everyone." We said insync. Liam started scratching at the floors, his claws locking into the wood. Lydia started screeching.

"The floors! Get him off the floors!" Liam roared at us, wolfing out for the first time.

"We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" Scott said, trying to get a grip on the wolfed out boy. Malia decided now would be the great time to also wolf out and make the situation even worse.

"Stiles.."

"Yeah." He said turning from the werewolf to the werecoyote. She roared ferociously in his face. "Hey...Okay, basement. Now. Now."

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" Lydia said to us.

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills? The ones I dreamed of going to?" I asked her, pushing all the growling animals out towards the basement and boat house.

"What?" She said confused. "Me obviously!" I nodded as I hurried to follow Scott and Kira as they carried Liam out.

"Then throw a party. Good luck!"

"What! BROOKE!" She tried to grab me to help her but I was already gone, off to the boathouse. Liam needed help and I was going to give it to him.

By the time I made it to the boathouse, Liam was out cold tied up to a pole. Scott and Kira had distanced themselves from him and were talking quietly so I stepped closer to him. His chest rose up and down steadily, a small grimace graced his face showing the obvious struggle of the full moon even in this state. I was so distracted by staring at Liam, I barely noticed Kira and Scott start a slow song and dance intimately. They spoke softly as a faint song that I recognized played through Scott's phone. I smiled, they were good together. Sighing, I looked back at Liam who's yellow eyes met mine. I let out a scream for Scott just as he broke the chains apart. Swiftly, I backed away and Scott ran ran out with a growl and Scott bounded after him. I looked at Kira before chasing after them. With a small goodbye I told her to check on Lydia began entering the woods. Following the sounds of fighting I was met with a strange sight, Argent talking with Scott. He saw me and gave a small smile before pushing Scott in a direction I could only guess as to where Liam went.

Together, Scott and I ran after Liam, his screams leading the way.

"What's happening to me?" I gave the sad boy a sad look.

"The same thing that happened to me." Scott said with a wise look, making him appear older. Liam's shoulders were hunched as Scott and I crouched to his level. I softly laid my hand on his shoulder and he leaned into it for comfort.

"They can't know about this." He began, trembling as began to babble. "My mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again." I rubbed my hand up and down his shoulder, knowing what he was about to admit to Scott.

"What do you mean again?"  
"I got kicked out of school and deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…" Tears began to surround his eyes and drop like crystals down his cheeks. My eyes welled up, I knew how he felt but it still was hard to hear such a confident boy break.

"Li, it's okay." I gripped his shoulder now, stopping the rubbing. He looked up finally at me and Scott.

"They can't see me like this…" He began to sob, tear erupting like wildfire.

"Like a monster?" Scott asked. We shook our heads. "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf. Like me." Scott leaned over and hugged him tight, trying to comfort his beta. After he let go, I threw myself at Liam. He answered with a tight grip and placed his head in the crook of my neck. It broke my heart to see such a strong boy cry and hate himself. I slowly rubbed circles into his back to comfort him, I will do as much as I can to make sure he feels at home with this pack. His pack.


End file.
